


So good, so bad

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Post Valentine's for JUNHAO





	So good, so bad

**Author's Note:**

> I want to orphan this work because I just wanted to try to write a smut but it feels lame so yeah

Minghao, for the first time, posted a photo of them in his IG. It was nothing sweet, no sweet caption but Minghao knew it means a lot to Junhui especially when he never posted one before. Minghao is expecting Junhui to do the same, knowing the boy likes to flirt around Weibo with him. They were in LA that time and they were busy so they didn't have any alone time together but they promised to have some. Now that they're in China and today's a free day, he was thinking of something for Junhui. 

He was just in his room, Junhui went out with Samuel because he asked Jun to roam around with him. Minghao doesn't have anything special in mind for the both of them because their previous Chinese Valentine's just includes Chinese foods from their favorite restaurant. But since they in China, it should be a little bit different so he grabbed the hotel's phone and dialed for room service. 

He ordered tons of French dishes and his favorite wine. He designed the table with beautiful settings along with the candles and roses. Jun entered the room with a shocked expression.

"Happy Valentine's, Huihui." Minghao smiled sweetly and wrapped his arms around Junhui's arms. The older was looking at the beautiful table in front of them, he's obviously shocked because it's the first time Minghao prepared something like this for him. 

"I don't know what to say," Jun admitted and smiled at Minghao. He cupped Minghao's cheeks and pecked on the younger's lips. 

"Thank you so much, love." Jun added and hugged Minghao tightly. 

"It was a pleasure. Let's eat?" Minghao asked and led the way to the table. He was being all gentleman and sweet, preparing everything for Junhui who is blushing to hard. Junhui told everything about his day while Minghao listens carefully. 

When they were finished, they sat in their room's balcony with wine glasses in their hands. Junhui was leaning against the balcony with Minghao on his back, hugging him around his waist. 

"You made this day special, Hao." Jun mumbled. Minghao felt happy when Jun said that so he just replied with a kiss on Junhui's nape. 

"Anything for my big baby who didn't post anything about us on Weibo." Minghao teased. He heard the melodic laugh from Junhui. 

"I've heard you posted about us so I let you won. Everyone's still congratulating me online." Junhui said as he caressed Minghao's arm with his free hand. 

"Maybe try to make it up to me tonight?" Minghao kid, knowing Jun would be all blushing and flustered. 

"Sure. It's my Valentine gift." Jun agreed, Minghao almost slipped his glass off his hand. Not that he didn't want to but he didn't expect Junhui would actually initiate. He was about to say he was just kidding when Junhui turned around and kissed him fully on his lips. 

He pulled the man inside to avoid publicity. He put his glass down in the table to carry Jun by his waist. Jun's arms were wrapped around his shoulders and they landed in the bed with the older on his lips, still tongue in tongue with him. He started taking off Jun's shirt when the older stopped kissing him and went to his neck. 

"You know you're not allowed to do that." Minghao warned, knowing Jun might go overboard with love bites like he usually does. 

"Two." He mumbled and started putting small love bites in the younger's neck. Minghao snickered and rubs Jun's waist gently as he waits patiently. Jun lifted up his face and giggled. Jun had this likings on putting marks on Minghao and tonight wasn't an exception for it. 

"Take off your clothes for me?" Minghao asked Junhui, he gladly noted and slowly stripped off from his clothes, standing beautifully naked in front of Minghao. He climbed back in Minghao's lap and started taking the latter's clothes off, too. 

As Jun do so, Minghao started kissing Jun's collarbones all the way down to his chest, it was full of lovebites in colors of violet and red. Then sucked on the nipple gently, earning a moan from Junhui. His other hand was playing on the other, it drives Jun crazy. Minghao wasn't a fan of foreplays but Jun is. 

His hands traveled down to Jun's thigh, caressing it gently and carefully not hitting Jun's crotch. Jun's hand were in his shoulders as Jun was a mess for Minghao. He lay Jun on the bed and went down to Jun's navel. He was kissing the flat stomad, still leaving kisses on it. Jun's hand were now on his raven hair, combing and gripping it. 

Minghao lifted Jun's waist up and started kissing Jun's thighs to his ass. When he still planted kisses on Jun's soft cheeks before spreading it to reveal his hole. Jun gasped when Minghao started teasing him with his tongue. As he was rimming the puckered hole, his thumb was rubbing on the cleft which made Jun moan loudly. He was gripping on Minghao's hair making the younger devour him even more. 

When Minghao went to full length, Jun was arching his back to let Minghao have an easier access. His hole was red and ready to be filled but Minghao seems to be taking his time, he replaced his tongue with his finger, letting Jun adjust. 

"Hao." Jun breathed out when Minghao added another one. Minghao kissed Jun's lips against as his fingers were sliding back and forth in a fast pace. 

"Please." Jun mumbled in between their kisses. Minghao pecked on Jun's lips before slipping in, it wasn't the first time they've tried it raw but Minghao felt the tightness of Jun's ass. Minghao's hands were in Junhui's waist, rubbing it gently as it follows the rhythm of each thrust. 

Jun pulled Minghao back to kiss him, signaling the man to go faster. His breath hitched as Minghao thrust deeper. Minghao's moaning against his ear and he lifted Jun by the hips, thrusting into a different angle. Jun gasped as Minghao hitted the right spot, his moans were high pitched which made Minghao go deeper. 

"I'm close." He said breathlessly between his moans. He held Minghao's arm for support as the younger thrusted deeper. Minghao held Jun's length and helped Jun reach his orgasm faster. 

Jun came and Minghao filled him, too. Minghao went to kiss him again but it was gentle. Minghao shoved out his length and lied down beside Jun, he took Jun in his arms and kissed the older's forehead. 

"I love you." He whispered, Jun smiled to himself. 

"I love you, too." Jun replied as he reached for Minghao's polo sleeves, it was crumpled but he wore it, his hair was messy, his plump lips were redder the usual and he smelled like sex. Minghao was just watching him with a small smile, Jun climbed up in Minghao's lap once more and lay in his chest to nuzzle himself in Minghao's neck. 

—  
Junhui woke up earlier than usual in the morning. He was still wearing nothing but Minghao's polo. He went off the bed and straight to the bathroom to be greeted by the trails of hickeys from his collarbone to his thighs. He smiled bashfully and traced it with his fingers. 

"Good morning." Minghao was backhugging him, his eyes were still closed but he was facing the mirror with Jun, naked. 

"Seems like I have to go home with hickeys on my neck." Minghao said and chuckled, Jun blushed and looked back at Minghao who kissed his cheek before letting go. 

"Shower?" Minghao asked him.


End file.
